<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feeling something by chaos_monkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163229">Feeling something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey'>chaos_monkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter Prompt Challenges [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, soft smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowy night involving Thrawn, Fenn, special brownies, and a fur rug in front of a cozy fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter Prompt Challenges [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feeling something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revakah/gifts">Revakah</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is this set in the actual Peace Bearer universe? I honestly have no idea. </p><p>(written for the prompt: <a href="https://chaos-monkeyy.tumblr.com/post/636306015958220800/chaos-monkeyy-chaos-monkeyy">Frosted windows</a>, for Rev 💙)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Thrawn frowned. “I feel no different.” </p><p>Sprawled out under him, lying half naked on the thick fur rug with the firelight dancing over his deep blue skin and throwing the myriad scars into sharp relief, Fenn chuckled. </p><p>“You have to give it some time to kick in. Trust me,” he said, head lifting to press a kiss to Thrawn’s lips, his large, calloused hands sliding slowly up Thrawn’s back to push his shirt up and bare his skin to the warmth of the fire. </p><p>Thrawn pressed down against him in return, deepening the kiss with a soft hum in the back of his throat. He lost himself in Fenn’s touch for a long time as they undressed one another, lazy and unhurried, not bothering to get up off the floor. The heat from the fire prickled over his exposed skin under Fenn’s hands and mouth, in contrast to the snowy cold outside Fenn’s cabin; and Thrawn shifted, humming contentedly. He was lying down, now, the thick fur soft and sleek against his bare back; though he couldn’t quite remember Fenn rolling them over. </p><p>As Fenn licked and suckled a wet trail up his neck, Thrawn tilted his head back to bare his throat with a slushy moan and a dreamy smile, watching the flurries of snow outside. The windows were frosted over with beautiful, sharp, crystalline patterns that seemed to go on forever, getting smaller and finer… shimmering and glinting coldy in the warm light of the fire. Thrawn stared at them, rapt, wondering just how tiny the ever-shrinking, geometric trails of lines and planes really got— </p><p>“Feeling something now, are we?” The deep rumble of Fenn’s voice swam into focus, the sound warm and familiar and tinged with gentle amusement. </p><p>Thrawn blinked up at Fenn, on all fours above him, and belatedly realized he had… possibly been staring, upside down, at the window panes for quite some time. </p><p>“…Oh,” Thrawn murmured, a smile spreading over his face. “Yes. I’m… this is nice.” </p><p>Still gazing up at Fenn, he floated curiously on the new sensation, absentmindedly tracing his fingers over the canvas of Fenn’s skin; following the contours of muscle and the tracks of old scars. It really did feel… <em> nice. </em> And when Fenn’s hand stroked gently through his hair, Thrawn shivered, fuzzily shocked at how <em> sensitive </em>he felt, despite the oddly muted effect the ch’an’nabis was giving everything. Like a… thick blanket, but in his mind, too. </p><p>“Good or bad?” Fenn murmured, pausing. </p><p>“<em>Good,</em>” Thrawn said, then gasped quietly when Fenn did it again, watching him with a smile that he could happily drown in. Another shiver rippled through him, making him shift and writhe almost in slow motion, acutely aware of Fenn’s naked body against his. </p><p>And with that came a further awareness, that while <em> he </em> had gotten distracted by the window, the rest of him had… very much <em> not </em> been so easily distracted. Biting his lip with a tiny whimper of need, Thrawn shifted again, <em> deliberately, </em>his eyes still locked with Fenn’s as he rolled his hips, grinding lazily up against Fenn’s hard heat. The tip of Fenn’s tongue darted out, the broad expanse of his chest rising and falling and his fingers curling in Thrawn’s hair, before he leaned down again and covered Thrawn’s mouth with his. </p><p>The heat of Fenn’s body moving against his skin, the sweet, wet heat of Fenn’s tongue in his mouth; it nearly rivaled that of the flames themselves. Thrawn gave himself up to it entirely, all thoughts of snow and ice and frozen windows forgotten completely as he drifted on the rolling waves of pleasure, just <em> feeling; </em>so utterly relaxed he thought he might float away without Fenn’s solid, comforting weight embracing him and holding him safely down. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strike>once again I blame wantonwhale for my flagrant abuse of the Cheunh language</strike>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>